swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Socia Sitari (character)
Socia Sitari is a Zabrak female, born in space near the Inner Rim world of Spirana, along the Corellian Run Trade Route. She served for almost forty years in both the Republic and Imperial Navy as a fighter pilot, eventually rising to the rank of Commander, heading squadrons of single-seat fighter spacecraft. After retiring from the Navy, she went into business for herself as a transport pilot. She started The Blue Sun Transport Company (BSC) and presently operates out of Lok in the Karthakk system. Early life Socia was born in 58 BBY, aboard the Iridonian trader Vortex to Tal (F) and Serena (M) Sitari, owners and operators of a successful starship repair/parts business. Socia's twin sister, Silene, was born a few minutes later. Socia and Silene grow up in a close and loving family unit, consisting of both blood relatives and the many employees of the family business who were treated as clan/family in the traditional Zabrak manner. Socia was the more outgoing and outspoken twin, while Silene was quieter and more introspective. Socia was drawn to the excitement and romance of space travel, while Silene surrounded herself in the arts. Despite having such disparate interests, the sisters remain close, and were rarely separated for long. As a child, Socia often found her way into the maintenance bays of the Vortex, listening to tales spun by the pilots and crew of visiting ships. The stories involving spaceflight adventures and seeing distant worlds enthralled her, and she would often help with minor jobs in exchange for one more story. Socia decided early on that space travel, in one form or another, would be her life's pursuit. Corellian Defense Force By the time Socia was a young adult, she had already passed both the written and practical exams required to be licensed to pilot single-seat spacecraft and smaller cargo vessels. She honed her skills by transporting cargo and supplies from the Vortex to whichever planet around which the ship was in orbit. In 34 BBY, at the age of 24, Socia helped to rescue Tannu Leong, the lone survivor of an incident aboard a trade ship, resulting in the ship being adrift and helpless. Socia managed to bring him back to the Vortex, where it was discovered that Leong was a Lieutenant Commander in the Corellian Defense Force. Socia was invited to apply to the CDF Academy on Corellia, but she declined the offer, preferring to stay with her family. Leong left the offer open, including his commitment to act as Socia's sponsor should she change her mind. Less than a year later, the Vortex was attacked by Black Sun pirates. Damaged to the point of drifting helplessly, the Vortex was boarded by the pirates, and only after several mechanics and workers were killed, and the cargo stolen, did the pirates leave. Socia's father Tal was seriously wounded in the attack, but later recovered. After managing to restart the engines and limp to a friendly space station, Socia contacted Lieutenant Commander Leong and informed him that she was ready to attend the Academy and join the CDF, in her words, "so I can shoot those Black Sun bastards back to hell." Socia adapted quickly to Academy life, after some initial conflict with the regimentation and military discipline. She threw herself into her studies, preferring an extra hour in the simulator to an evening out with her classmates. At some point during her third year, Socia acquired the appellation "Black Rose", but the source and reason were never fully explained. It is known, however, that it was not initially meant with affection. After four years in the Academy, Socia graduated with honors in astrogation. At her request, she was assigned to a transport protection wing of LAF-250 Starfighters, escorting trade vessels in and out of Corellian space. Socia distinguished herself as a pilot, but after discovering the overwhelmingly dull nature of her duties, she often ran afoul of the CDF's senior officers. She was regularly passed over for promotions, despite her skills as a pilot, and more than once contemplated resigning from the CDF entirely. Only her sense of duty and her loyalty to her squadron (some just called it "stubbornness") kept her from turning in her wings. The Clone Wars In 22 BBY, at the beginning of the conflict that would be known as The Clone Wars, The Galactic Republic sent out a call for experienced personnel from the armies and navies of the loyalist systems. Corellia had already announced its determination to remain out of The Military Creation Act, and refused to send its military to assist the Republic. Anxious to be out from under the control of the CDF, Socia resigned her commission and volunteered for the Republic Navy. She was commissioned as a Senior Lieutenant, and she was placed second-in-command of a squadron of fighters assigned to fly cover for LAAT/c troop transports engaging in planetfall. The continuous duty cycles and high stress levels placed on Socia caused her to, against her better judgement, become involved with a clone pilot known as "Archer". The relationship lasted for nearly a year, until Archer was killed when his landing ship was destroyed by CIS artillery. Socia received commendations for her participation in the Battle of Muunilinst and the Battle of Kashyyyk. After the Kashyyyk campaign, Socia was sent to the Corulag Academy for a graduate degree and promotion to Lieutenant Commander. The Imperial Navy In 20 BBY, after Emperor Palpatine began his "Imperialization" of the Republic Forces, Socia graduated from the Corulag Academy and was assigned to command the 121st Interceptor Squadron, based aboard the Acclamator II-class assault ship Relentless, which at the time was outfitted with the newest V-19 Torrent starfighters. Socia thrived in her new position, garnering respect and loyalty from her crews, but also resentment from her fellow Squadron Commanders, who felt that the Navy was no place for a "Zabrak bitch" to be put in charge of millions of credits' worth of personnel and materiel. Enduring the ill-treatment of her fellows, Socia eventually managed to gain their respect, and stayed away from the majority of inter-service conflict, but her luck ran out in 12 BBY, when she recklessly (and publicly) humiliated an inept ground forces officer who happened to be under the patronage of an Army General—who happened to have very good political connections in the Core. To avoid her own public humiliation (and possible court-martial), Socia accepted a transfer to a two-year tour as "Naval Attache" to the Imperial Prison on Dathomir. During those two years, which she outright refuses to talk about, Socia nearly left the Navy in disgrace, but again, her stubbornness kept her from giving up. She completed her tour in 10 BBY, and was re-assigned to the Fleet. Socia served aboard the [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Vindicator-class_heavy_cruiser Heavy Cruiser Vindicator] as Commander, 4th Squadron, of the 81st Interceptor Wing. In a short-lived experiment to promote morale and esprit-de-corps, pilots were briefly allowed to paint (minimal) personal individual decorations on their fighters, and Socia chose a black rose for her emblem. After ship decorations were once again disallowed, Socia still used "Black Rose" as her callsign. After the death of her superior in a training accident, Socia was promoted to Executive Officer of the entire 81st, where she remained until the destruction of the Empire's space station over Yavin IV. In 0 BBY, Socia was promoted to full Commander, and given command over the training of all Imperial Pilot Initiates on Corellia and Talus, with the exception of the infamous Black Epsilon Squadron. It was during a tour of the Talus Academy that Socia met Hakasha Sireen, another Zabrak female and pilot. Despite initial mistrust and suspicion, including Hakasha's fear that Socia would try to remove or replace her, the two women found a way to work together and eventually became close friends. Tales of Socia and Hakasha's notorious "Academy Proms"; i.e. hideously drunken celebrations to honor the graduation of another class of pilots from the Talusian Academy, are still whispered to this day by underclassmen. Socia finished her Naval career as G-3 (Operations Officer) for the Tattoo sector, based in Bestine, the capital of Tatooine. She retired in 2 ABY. Post-Military While still assigned to Bestine, Socia became friendly with the mayor of Dewback Ranch, a small town northeast of Mos Espa. She found herself becoming more and more involved with the people there, and upon her retirement, Socia was asked to become the Sheriff, working directly for the Mayor. For the better part of two years, Socia administered law enforcement in Dewback—until the entire town was razed by the Empire via aerial bombardment. Only the prior warning of a sympathetic clerk in Bestine gave the residents time to evacuate, and even then, many lives were lost. Socia fell into a depression for many months, blaming herself for the deaths of the people she'd sworn to protect. Desiring a clean break from the Outer Rim, Socia relocated to Talus and purchased a used YT-1300, which she christened The Blue Sun. Hoping to make a go of interstellar transport, she outfitted the ship for long-range travel, and lived aboard more often than not. Her connections with the Talusian Imperial forces proved invaluable to the continued success of the business, now known as The Blue Sun Transport Corporation, or BSC. Socia found herself hiring both old friends and new acquaintances as crew members. Presently, BSC boasts a full crew: Socia as pilot and Captain, and billets for a co-pilot, a flight engineer, and a full-time navigator, plus several security personnel. Most recently, Socia moved BSC headquarters to Lok, a few kilometers outside the town of Red Sands. Personality and Traits *It's been said that one of the reasons that Kuat Drive Yards developed the Star Destroyer was to create a ship large enough to handle Socia's ego. Her friends have got used to it, and occasionally give her grief about her inflated opinion of herself. However, to new acquaintances, it can be quite off-putting. *She can be very sarcastic and cutting with her remarks, especially when confronted with what she views as substandard behavior. She tries to control it, but sometimes her haughtiness gets away from her. *Socia is usually willing to share a drink and talk business, ships, or trade old war stories with a fellow veteran. She speaks many different languages, and is especially proficient in Bothese and Ryl. *Socia is quite cultured, and has a deep appreciation for music and literature, as well as exotic cuisine. She speaks with a clipped Coruscanti accent, but can also call forth some of the foulest expletives heard in years—courtesy of her time in the Navy. She enjoys a spirited game of Sabacc, but also appreciates quiet time at home by herself or with family. *Having grown up and lived aboard spacefaring vessels for the majority of her life, Socia cannot get a full night's rest unless she's in space. *Unlike most members of the Imperial forces, Socia isn't aligned against non-humans, especially since she's one herself. She has a deep and abiding respect for Wookiees that goes back to the Clone Wars, when her ship crashed, and she was rescued by a young Wookiee male. *Her drink of choice is a hot Iridonian Spiced Tea, but she occasionally enjoys a warm Talusian Brandy as well. Her consumption of alcohol has lessened considerably as she's aged, especially after the unfortunate incident with 27 shots of Corellian whiskey several years ago. She also smokes somewhat regularly, and prefers Bothauwi Gold-tips to any other type. Skills, Abilities, Reputation Quite simply, Socia's one of the best pilots you'll ever meet. (Just ask her, and she'll tell you that herself!) Along with The Blue Sun, Socia's personal craft is a heavily modified Dunelizard called The Black Rose II. Socia describes it as "two Borstel Disruptors, a chair, and a control stick -- all bolted to the biggest engine I could find. Armor is for Rebel pilots." She's also someone you'd definitely want backing you up in a Cantina brawl—she's a fair shot with a pistol, but she's vicious with her Gaffi Stick, using it to beat some sense into a poor slob who desperately needs an attitude adjustment. Socia has a fairly good reputation with (and connections inside) the Empire, and also has a relatively clean record with the Bureau of Ships and Services. The worst offense still on her record is a Trip (Class 3 Offense) for Illegal Transport of Intoxicating Liquor, but the fine was paid in full, so that's due to disappear any day now. Really! She also has excellent business relationships (and reputations) with both Nym's and Jabba's organizations. She's disliked and distrusted by those who support the Rebellion, and hated by the Rebel Combat forces. She's also "Kill On Sight" with regards to The Black Sun and Lady Valarian. Personal life Socia has been married three times, first to a human, who was a fellow officer aboard the Vindicator, then to a Twi'lek businessman on Corellia. Her third (and present) marriage is actually what the Empire grudingly refers to as a "civil partnership", since both Socia and her partner are of the female gender. Socia has also recently adopted a young adult Zabrak into the family/clan, and very happily accepts the title of Loran, Zabrak for mother. Last Edited by Socia 19:43, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Category:Player characters